Come A Little Bit Closer
by Mallory Rose Logan
Summary: When Blaine had decided to move in – or rather, find somewhere to stay when his parents took him out of Dalton and transferred him to McKinley – Kurt thought he would be able to handle things fairly easily.


"Jeez man, how much more stuff do you have? You're like, a pretty little dude, I didn't expect all of, _this_."

Finn leaned down to pick up another set of boxes, Kurt monitoring his moves from the doorway of his bedroom. Blaine is quick to follow behind him, his hands full with several smaller boxes and a few trinkets where he can spare some arm space. The overwhelmed look suits him, Kurt decided.

"Finn, hush up," Kurt quipped from his perch, his arms folded over his chest neatly. Finn gave him a raised eyebrow and a shrug of defense as he continued his trek up the stairs, Blaine's head bobbing in and out of sight behind him. Kurt offered a smile every once in a while, hoping he'd catch it, just in case he was looking, or something, like _that_.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Finn bent down to pile up his load with the rest of them near the banister. Blaine carefully placed his own things on top, grabbing the sleeve of his plaid flannel to dab at his forehead where some sweat had collected. The overworked and sweaty look _also_ suits Blaine. In fact, too many looks suit Blaine, and Kurt is almost completely sick of it. It's not fair at this point, not when he's trying so hard to get over someone he's not meant to be with.

Blaine shouldn't even be _wearing_ a flannel in the middle of summer. Not only is red completely not in season, but the material is way too thick for the heat. Blaine was forever clueless, something Kurt both admired and loathed simultaneously. "You okay there?" Kurt called from his stance, his eyes lowering to meet Blaine's tired ones. Blaine shrugged it off, giving his best friend a lazy thumbs up before turning back to Finn.

"Hey, thanks for helping me. Means a lot. I hope I can just, blend in here as best as I can. Don't want to cause any shifts among the household." Kurt snickered from behind him, something that earns him an awkward look from Blaine. "Dude, no, it's totally fine. Kurt wouldn't have been able to do all that heavy lifting anyways. His hands are too soft and stuff, he'd like, fall apart under the pressure. He's still cool though." Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother's sad attempt at making him feel better, his hand mimicking a 'shooing' motion. Finn nodded, dismissing himself quietly into his room.

"Well! I can see why he hides a lot," Blaine joked, trotting over towards Kurt.

"Oh yeah, he's a real keeper. Why Quinn ever let him go, I'll never understand." Kurt smirked, tossing an eye roll towards Blaine before he moved aside and picked up a few of the smaller boxes into his arms. "But don't you listen to anything he says. I'm not going to break because of a few boxes. He makes it sound like I'm some sort of delicate wood nymph that can never be touched." Kurt's tone is more serious then it should be, which is just one more thing for Blaine to start wickedly laughing at, his hands on his knees as he doubled over in Kurt's doorway. Kurt ignores it, for the most part, and sets down some of the boxes on the floor next to his bed.

When Blaine had decided to move in – or rather, find somewhere to stay when his parents took him out of Dalton and transferred him to McKinley – Kurt thought he would be able to handle things fairly easily. They'd hang out, get coffee, do the best friend thing. And then at night, Blaine would go on his merry way and sleep on the couch downstairs. Or on the floor. Little did Blaine know that Kurt was the king of making a makeshift mattress out of blankets and pillows and other comfortable things. Because sleeping in the same bed? Totally _not_ an option. Not in the slightest.

Not to Kurt, at least. But Blaine was already on his way to breaking said rule. Instantly, he flopped over onto to the bed, his face burying itself against the mattress. "Guh. Moving stuff is hard. And I'm so _lazy_." Kurt scoffed and shook his head. "You're the worst kind of human being, you know that, right?" Blaine just waved him off, his hand barely lifting off the bed before he turned over, pulling himself to lean back against the headboard. His arms stretched themselves out towards Kurt, hanging midway in the air for about two minutes before Kurt said anything.

"Um, what in the world do you think you're doing?"

"Waiting for you to come cuddle with me, _duh_." Blaine spoke like it was the most obvious reaction ever. It did nothing for Kurt's stomach, or his cheeks, which were now lightly stained with a pink hue.

"We have things to do, Blaine. We need to unpack and get you settled in before you even think about cuddling." Kurt's hands fell to his side, fiddling with the seam of his jeans as he walked over and sat himself near the end of the bed. His hands worked quickly to roll up the sleeves of his own light brown button down, and just as he's getting the last button in place, a sudden pull around his waist brought him toppling against the bed.

His head hits the mattress with a light thud, his hand massaging his scalp as his eyes meet with Blaine's. His legs are crossed, Kurt's head now resting idly in his lap. "Don't cuddle block me," he stated firmly, his eyes fixed on Kurt's. All Kurt can do is exhale a few times, his fingers working into his own hair. "You are so unreasonable. You could've just said pleased, or asked more nicely, or – I don't know – _warn_ me you idiot." Kurt slapped the side of Blaine's wrists, but Blaine just laughed, rolling Kurt off his lap slowly. "That's not fun though. Now come here and make this easy for me."

Blaine's hands quickly found their way to Kurt's, their fingers locking as he puled him up closer. Kurt had sort of given up trying at this point and allowed his body to go free, his legs ending up on either side of Blaine as he nestled him on his lap. Blaine let one of his hands rest against the small of Kurt's back, one of his fingers just barely brushing underneath his shirt, as the other one nestles at the nape of his neck.

And that's where Kurt draws the line. This is not cuddling, this is not _just friends_ cuddling. And Blaine knew that Kurt had all these feelings for him, feelings that got him in trouble in the first place. He sighed deeply, shifting uncomfortably for a few moments before Blaine looks at him, his eyebrows pulled together on his forehead. "Kurt? You okay?"

_Oh my God, just shut up_, Kurt thought. That stupid, sickeningly sweet tone of voice is not helping. Nothing Blaine does helps. He doesn't help at all. He only makes the problem bigger, better, even more of a fantastic and terrible nightmare. Kurt shrugged, his hands resting lightly on Blaine's shoulders. "You don't think this is.. weird? I mean, we're awfully.._close_, and I mean.. you have Logan.. and this is just, um, a lot."

And then Blaine is doing that thing where he's just laughing. He's sitting there, laughing at Kurt. And Kurt doesn't know why. Boys.

Kurt frowned, pulling away more. But Blaine caught him, his legs moving to get Kurt's into some awkward tangle of limbs as he bring their foreheads together, their noses brushing against one another. "None of what you said makes sense. Now, just let me cuddle with my best friend, and then I'll be set to unpack in like, an hour or so." The way they're pressed together, Kurt can feel Blaine's eyelashes against his cheek as he blinks, giving Kurt his big wide eyes and his overly cheesy and swoon worthy smile and it makes Kurt want to slap him and kiss him at the same time.

He doesn't do either though, for sake of his own well being. Instead, he let out a sigh, his nose brushing against Blaine's briefly as he brought his arms to wrap completely around his neck. "You promise to unpack after though? I refuse to stay up all night again just to make sure these crazy shenanigans get done." Blaine nodded, their noses brushing again, before he swooped down and pecked at the corner of his mouth. Just briefly.

And that was enough for Kurt's entire face to go completely red, his body frozen for a few seconds. His eyes looked to Blaine, who – of course – had that stupid smug look on his face. It made Kurt nauseous, and incredibly flustered. "Problem?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt a toothy, overly fake, and impossibly innocent grin.

Kurt growled. "Blaine Warbler, you are positively prime evil." Blaine chuckled, pulling Kurt close again.

"Yeah, get used to it, _roomie_."


End file.
